The Reason
by stellabellaa
Summary: Sequel to The Contract. Christian is a changed man, Ana is a confident and successful CEO of CP:NY who sets out to conquer SIP and is married to Gideon Cross. What happens when the two cross paths for the first time, three months after their breakup and see how much they've grown.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason- Hoobastank**

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

**XXXXX**

Yes, it's finally here, the sequel to The Contract. While searching for a title, Pandora played this song. I've loved this song since it first came out and when I heard it I listened to the lyrics and it is the perfect song for Christian during this story.

_**I'm not a perfect person- **_Of course CG isn't perfect.

_**I never meant to do those things to you- **_He regrets the paddle incident and the hurt it caused her.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday- **_Again he regrets it and has to be reminded of it since she's married to Gideon.

To me these lyrics speak for my Christian.

The rundown so far is this:

*CG hits Ana with a paddle after she declares she loves him, and then he throws her out.

*Meets Gideon at bar where they chat and he makes her an offer.

*After the little "Chat" at the charity event she agrees to his marriage proposal.

*Ana tells Grace about CG and Elena. CG comes clean to grace.

***Elena DIES! YAY!**

*Kate is crazy, tells Ana how she really feels about her and comes on to CG

*Ana moves to New York with Gideon.

*CG flies out there to talk to her. No dice. Taylor gives him a piece of his mind.

*A&G meet Frank Cross. He's sees through their charade and Ana meets Corrine.

*Prego test is False after Frank makes that remark.

*Ana is spotted in New York, CG sees photos. A&G fly to Santorini.

*Married in Santorini, honey moon in Paris. One week later fly back to NY

*Ana goes out exploring NY after Corrine confronts Ana and sees her ring. Puts two and two together and tells newspaper.

*Marriage is made public. They release statement and photos. Frank Cross changes the rules. Gideon tells him to fuck off. Gideon brings up divorce since he no longer intends to collect his inheritance. Ana dismisses that idea.

*CG sees article and goes into rage. Grace blames Ana and CG tells Grace why Ana left. Goes to BSDM club but leaves after being disgusted with himself.

*Meets stranger at bar and gives him a good piece of advice.

*Ana, under Gideon's guidance becomes CEO of Cross Publishing: New York.

*CG realizes he needs to change because HE wants to not because it's what Ana would want. Also the last chapter happened on his birthday.

The sequel will start 3 months after The Contract ended. I already have my outline ready and the chapter after this will be a rundown of what has happened with A&G&C during the last 3 months. Like a flashback sorta. Then after that it will be all in the present time.

*I'm NOT going to put it in the Crossover section just because at the moment she's with Gideon. This is a C&A story. **But for the fans that love G&A I will have a special treat for you. **

*And NO Ana isn't pregnant.

****Patience is a virtue** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana-**

I've grown and learned so much these past three months. I still find it hard to believe that I actually own a successful publishing company. CP:NY is slowly but surely rising to the top. The atmosphere from when I first walked in to now is a complete 180. People are excited to come to work and share their ideas, and some ideas they are. We're not a publishing company, we're a publishing family.

Gideon's amazed at how far I've brought CP:NY in three short months. I thought he would be hovering over me and controlling but no. He gave me advice and left the final decision to me. It was nerve-racking and I hated it, but I knew why he was doing it. It's my company and I needed to learn how to run it. With CP:NY on the climb to the top, Gideon feels its time I take over CP:Seattle. I'm not so sure. My life is hectic as it is running one company but two? And having the other one on the other side of the U.S, I don't know how I'll manage that. The more I think about it the less scared I feel, I mean Gideon runs companies that are on other continents surely I can mange one a few hours away. He said it's all about time management. You can't spend all your time focused on one company. If he looks over the numbers to one company he then looks over ALL his companies. Multitasking. I can handle that. I can't so fear, if I do then it will all go to shits. Right now CP:Seattle is still under Roach but Gideon is the CEO but he's going to transfer it to me next week when we fly out to Portland for an awards event honoring the top CEO's changing the world. Whatever that means. The only reason why we're attending is because of the takeover.

Since becoming the owner of CP:NY, I've had my share of critics. Gideon would tell me to not bother giving them the time of day. What they said didn't bother me but what bothered me and scared the living daylights was James Mills. Somehow he managed to gain access to our penthouse and rummage through my things. All my panties were scattered around my bedroom and he left me a message on the bathroom mirror. Gideon was livid and a few people lost their jobs in the building. Gideon track down James and took care of him. I don't want to know what 'Took Care of' means but I have my suspicions that he isn't around or as the Italians here put it he's 'Sleeping with the fishes.' So we've decided to move into a house. Where? We haven't or I should say Gideon hasn't figured that out. I don't think its necessary since the building has upped the security but that's not good enough for him.

**Christian-**

For the past three months Christian has had weekly sessions with his new therapist. Dr. Sinclair. His previous therapist thought it would be best if someone new helped him with this new path Christian is on. At first he wasn't sure about Sinclair or letting a new person in on his problems but after the first initial meeting with him and his no bullshit policy, he knew Flynn made a good call.

He would give Christian assignments or 'homework'. This included writing letters to his previous subs but he didn't send them, he failed that assignment. He couldn't bring himself to send them. It took him that whole week to write them. He apologized to the way he treated them, using them for his pleasure only and how carelessly he tossed them when they shared their feelings. He felt like shit for another week after that. Realizing how wrong he treated them, he promised never to treat any person like that. Another assignment was to apologized to his family for the way he acted from when he was a teenager to adulthood. He told them everything, held nothing back and after he felt lighter. Like he finally was rid of those chains dragging him down all these years. That assignment lead to the hardest one so far. Visiting his birth mother's grave and forgiving her. He refused to go through with it but when he told Grace what he had to do, she talked him out of his stubbornness. She offered to go with him but he needed to do this alone. When he arrived in Detroit, it took him two days to actually leave his room and go to the cemetery. When he found her plot and saw how run down it was, something happened. He cried. Cried for the mother who did the best she could despite the battle she had with drugs. Cried for the mother he lost as a young boy. He couldn't hate her no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't tell himself that she didn't care for him. She tried, she tried hard but was so deep into that life that no matter how hard she actually tried, she could never get out. He realized that her taking all those pills was her way of saving him. She overdosed to save him from that life and she brought his angel, his saving Grace. He couldn't hate her for that, he could only thank her.

He didn't share the same sympathy for the pimp but Christian did feel better after the choice words he had for him.

Christian Grey is a different man now than what he was three months ago. Its funny how losing someone you love changes you but like they say- if you set it free and it comes back to you then it was meant to be. If it doesn't well, Christian Grey doesn't believe in the rest of that saying. In his business he's still as ruthless and controlling like ever but that's where it ends. In his personal life Dr. Sinclair has made it a point that Christian 'goes with the flow' play life where ever the chips may fall. He's had him find other coping mechanisms to deal with the anxiety of losing the reigns in his personal life. The shooting range is one way he copes, although he thinks its more for Taylor's sake, but he's taking up rowing again and recently fencing. Dr. Sinclair also advised he take up mediation, Christian laughed at that idea but he wasn't laughing when he actually did it and felt calm and serene. So every day he meditates.

Elliot is enjoying this new CG 2.0 as he calls him. He finally has the brother he's always wanted, 20 odd years late but he's happy. The two brothers spend time competing with each other in everything from sports to bingo, playing pranks on Mia and giving Grace and Carrick a hard time all over again but this time around they don't mind.

There are some days where Christian locks himself in his office and searches for Anastasia Cross. He'll spend hours reading over her achievements and how well her publishing company is doing. He cant help but have a sense of pride but also sadness. When Sinclair had him write those letters to his previous subs, he wrote her one as well but hers was different. It was raw with emotions; he was always able to let his feeling out with writing. After he wrote it he almost burned it but came to his senses and locked it away but not before naming it, The Reason.

**0o0o0o**

**I have no excuses. **

**All I ask is forgiveness for taking for-fucking-ever to get this up. **

**Please thank Avenged Sevenfold's Hail to the King for this update. Their music woke up my muse.**

**Any mistakes are mine. -Stella**


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy birthday!" I get as a wake up call this morning. Turning over I see Gideon in his pj pants holding out a little cake with a 23 on top. "Happy birthday princess!" He cheers as I sit up and take the cake in my hands.

"Thank you Gideon. Did you make this or buy it?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him. He laughs but says he made it and to make a wish before blowing out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" He asks handing me a fork.

"I can't tell you, or else it won't come true." I tease dabbing icing on his nose. After finishing my little cake, Gideon draws me a lavender bubble bath while he makes me a special birthday breakfast.

After my hour long soak, I throw on some black yoga leggings and a grey crop top and head to the kitchen. The second level of our penthouse is filled with large arrangements of flowers that I received yesterday and I'm continuing to receive today. I find Gideon singing in the kitchen mixing away some pancake batter. The breakfast bar I filled with trays of food and fruit.

"Gideon, how many people are you going to feed?" I ask picking a piece of watermelon and popping it into my mouth. He turns around and looks at the array of food.

"I guess I went a little overboard. Angus and the security can have some too." He says and goes back to flipping pancakes. Hopping on the countertop I start returning the birthday emails and text messages when Angus walks in with more flowers.

"Happy birthday Miss Ana." He says giving me a hug. These past three months he's been like a father figure to me.

"Thank you Angus." I reply returning the hug. "Oh and please help yourself to some food; I think Gideon went a little too far. Please let the boys know too." I add and he nods as he sends them a text and picks up a plate. The arrangement is a beautiful selection of exotic and colorful flowers and smells amazing. Tucked away in the middle is a card with the name on it and I immediately recognize the handwriting. I feel my heart beat pick up and with shaky hands I pull out the card.

_Anastasia,_

_Happy birthday._

_Christian._

Well. If that doesn't scream formal, I don't know what does. I feel a pang of sadness re-reading those four words. Swallowing the lump in my throat and putting the card back inside I plaster on a smile for the boys coming in to eat breakfast. They all tell me happy birthday and give me hugs and we finally are able to use the huge dinner table in the dinning room. Gideon places me at the head of the table with all the guys sitting around me laughing and joking like a family and for a moment I miss Ray and despite her actions, my mom too. I can't help but wonder what I would be doing if things didn't go the way they did with Christian. What would he have come up for today? I feel the dark sad cloud come over me raining on my day thinking about him. I miss him terribly and I think about him almost daily when certain things remind me of him. I shouldn't think of him since I'm married to Gideon but we're more than friends now than ever. There are no romantic feelings between us but I do enjoy looking at how the god lord has blessed him. I felt like an idiot when I came on to him in Paris but he was right. I wasn't in the right frame of mind and sex would have complicated things since as he put it, I'm not over Christian. Sometimes I think he was a therapist in another life.

"Happy Birthday!" Gideon cheers walking in with a bigger cake and everyone starts singing and my thoughts about Christian are for the moment, pushed aside. After blowing out my candles the guys give me the gift they all pitched in for.

A big roll of bubble wrap.

"Really guys? I'm not that clumsy!" I laugh as Levi pulls me out of my chair and Jackson wraps the bubble wrap around me.

"I should have thought of that." Gideon voices from the across the table as laughter erupts.

"It was one time, one time that I fell and you guys can't forget about it." I pout only to make them laugh more. After the food and cake has disappeared the guys go back to their posts leaving Gideon and I alone.

"Are you enjoying your day so far?" He asks putting the last plate away.

"Yes I am but I have a feeling this is only the beginning."

"Yup. Today is filled with surprises so go get dressed." He adds swatting my behind with the kitchen towel.

Walking into my bedroom I notice a small rectangular box on the bed. Opening the box, there lays a vintage looking key.

"It's a skeleton key." He says walking in.

"What does it open?"

"Our house. That's where we're going next. You're going to love it."

"I already love the key."

After driving for what seemed like an eternity we're somewhere in the outskirts of New York when we pull up to a black metal fence with a C in the middle. The gate opens up and Gideon drives up to a beautiful rustic wood and stone house. Gideon helps me out of the car and up the front steps to the double doors; a chandelier hangs from the front balcony. Ivy runs up the front against the stone walls and around the windows. Opening the heavy carved doors my breath is taken away with the beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the dome ceiling. He gives me a tour of the bare house and my mind is running wild with how to decorate when he stops at the last room on the tour.

"This is the reason why I knew you would love this house." He says opening the french style doors. It's a library. Tiffany blue walls with built in books already filled with books, dark rich mahogany floors and intricate wood work along the ceiling and a huge chandelier in the middle.

"I have my own library?'

"Yes, you can also use it as your office. The view is amazing." He walks over to the balcony doors and the view is of the lake and surrounding woods. There's a table and chairs already here and Gideon takes a seat in one and I the other.

"So what do you think? Did I waste my money or not?"

"I love it; you did a good job but what about security? Isn't the lake going to give them easier access?"

"No this is private property and so is the lake. They'll get charged with trespassing."

"So no one can get to us?"

"Nope. No one. It's very calmed here, different from living in the city."

"It's is. This reminds me of when I lived with my dad."

"Lucky you. Are you excited for Monday?"

"Yea, I'm also nervous about it."

"You'll be fine. So those flowers Angus brought, they were from Christian." He asks and I look at him. I can't lie.

"Yea." I reply pulling out the card and handing it to him. "How did you know?" I ask as he reads it.

"Your face gave it away. Sadness and confusion. Did you expect to get something else or nothing at all?"

"I don't know. Part of me didn't think he would and the other part did. I wasn't expecting such a formal message."

"Again what were you expecting? Last time he showed up you didn't want to see him and you haven't made any type of contact since you tried returning his phone call your first day at CP:NY. Where you expecting a sweeter message?"

"I don't know. I guess I was."

"You still have feelings for him. Would you consider getting back with him? I heard he's a changed man. Changed for the better. He sent me an email apologizing for barging in that day."

"Yes I still do. I don't think I can get over him, I don't think I want to but it's impossible, we're married."

"We can always divorce. Ana, all I want is for you to be happy. There's no reason for us to continue to stay married. Nothing is impossible. I saw your graduation picture and how happy you two looked."

"No. The past is the past and all I can do is move forward. I'm sure he has." Gideon sighs in frustration and shakes his head. I know he wants to say more about Christian and me but he doesn't.

"At least thank him for the flowers like you have done to everyone else." He says pulling up Christian's contact info on his phone and handing it to me.

"Okay I will." I mumble pulling out my phone and sending a text.

_Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful. - Anastasia _


	4. Chapter 4

Monday comes around rather quickly as I look out the small window of the jet and sigh deeply. I haven't been back to Seattle in three months and I don't know how to feel about this trip. I'm more anxious about running into people than the pending meeting with SIP. Gideon notices my anxiety and gives me a firm squeeze on my hand.

After what felt like a life time of descending we land at SEA-Tac at 8am sharp and since I don't have to be a SIP till 10am, we head to the Fairmount hotel to check in and maybe where I can get a drink and calm down. We're going to be in Seattle for one week with the MEN OF THE YEAR charity event on Wednesday and a short trip to Ray's tomorrow. I'm a little scared for Gideon to meet my dad; I don't know what will go down tomorrow. Gideon told me not to worry but I think once he sees Ray's gun cabinet he'll share my worry.

**…**

Putting my gray knee-length military coat on Levi hands me my purse as we leave for SIP or in a few minuets Cross Publishing: Seattle.

"Ready?" Gideon asks me once I join him by the elevators.

"Yes. Let's go." I answer stepping in standing next to him. Once the elevator arrives at the lobby we quietly exit and enter the waiting white Bentley Mulsanne and I notice that we're matching. He's in a gray three-piece suit and black dress shirt and I'm in gray skinny jeans, gray striped tunic and black suede Daffodil knee-high Louboutin boots.

"We're matching." I say elbowing him. He looks from his phone to what I'm wearing and nods. Since we've landed he's been acting a little weird. Secretive is the more like it. Usually he leaves his phone lying around and lets me read him his emails when he's not in reach of it but today he's had it glued to his hand, emailing all day.

"Is everything okay?" I ask and he doesn't respond as if he didn't hear me. "Gideon." I say with more force and he looks to me.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay? You've been on your phone since we landed. Business okay?"

"Yes everything is fine." He replies and goes back to his phone. What the hell is he doing? The car comes to a stop in front of SIP and Jackson opens my door and Gideon ushers me inside and towards the elevators. The doors open to the top floor and he leads me towards a conference room to have the same kind of meeting I had the first day of CP:NY.

**…**

"Well you Ana are now a CEO of two companies, how do you feel?" Gideon asks me as we exit the conference room. The meeting went well since everyone was excited to take the company to the next level and Roach was too since now he can go into retirement.

"I feel good. I don't think it's hit me yet. I'll let you know once I start working." I reply and again he's stuck on his damn phone.

"So what are you going to do now?" I ask him since I have a meeting with José.

"I have to handle some things with a few of my investors I have on this side. Angus will take you to see Jose." He explains finally looking at me.

"How are you going to get where-"

"Don't worry about me princess." He smiles helping me into the car and waives as Angus drives away. The drive isn't long to where Jose agreed to meet, I thought he would turn down the idea since I up and left without a good bye or explanation. Entering the sushi restaurant the smell of food makes my stomach grumble as I see a waiving Jose in the far corner.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Jose says greeting me with a hug and pulling out my chair as I take off my coat.

"I know and I'm sorry." I answer felling a pang of guilt.

"Save your sorry's I want explanations. I thought we were friends, you could have at least send me an email or left me a note, hell even a text with 'I'll explain soon.' would have sufficed."

"I know. I'm not too proud of my exit and if I could change some things I would." I explain how Christian and I parted on not so friendly terms, meeting Gideon and him asking me to help him. How I wasn't sure but then agreed after the little spat I had with Christian at the charity event. Flying to New York, then to Santorini to get married and coming back to take over and run CP:NY. At the end of my story José takes a drink straight from the bottle.

"Well. I don't know what to say about that." He sighs and takes another drink of wine. The waiter brings our food and we sit in comfortable silence eating until he speaks.

"I'm going to one up you on drama. While you were gone a lot of shit happened. Kate is crazy." He states and pops a roll in his mouth. I choke on my water.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. She's crazy. Apparently she has the hots for Christian and tried to seduce him twice. She even dyed her hair brown. She's delusional. Played his brother but he upgraded after she dumped him. Last I heard from Ethan was that she had moved to Vegas and is now a call girl." He shrugs as in good riddance and I'm left speechless with my lobster roll in mid-air. She tried to seduce Christian? She always gave the impression that she hated him, maybe she hated that he was with me. No wonder she gave me that nasty attitude when I told her about New York. Poor Elliot, I bet that must have hurt his ego a bit.

"Elena is dead." And my lobster roll falls on my plate.

"What?" I whisper. She's dead? Jeez, what else have I missed?

"Apparently from what I heard, she died while in a scene. Did you know she was into BDSM? Kinky old hag, but yes she slipped and impaled herself on a cane. Right through the neck. Gruesome really." He continues eating as I sit in shock trying to process all of this. Kinky doesn't cover what she was, she was a pedophile and I can't say I'm sorry she died. I just wish I was there to see it.

"That's not the most shocking thing to happen. I saw Christian two weeks ago and he stopped me. I thought he was going to hit me or something. He apologized for how he treated me and the mean things he said about me shook my hand and continued to go on his way. I had to pinch myself because I thought I was dreaming but it was really him. It seems to me he's a changed man, he didn't seem uptight or scary." He says taking a sip of water. He's the second person to tell me that Christian is a changed man. Jose stops what he's doing and carefully looks at me.

"Ana are you okay. You look a little pale."

"Oh… I'm fine. Just trying to take everything in." I answer taking a drink of water before going back to my food. He nods but I can tell he doesn't believe me but he changes the subject to which I'm grateful for, to what he's been up to since I last saw him. After he pays the bill, he helps me into my coat and we walk out of the restaurant.

"Don't be a stranger just because you're a CEO and all." He says giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I won't and again I'm sorry for not reaching out sooner."

"No worries Ana." He adds as we go our separate ways. I wave goodbye as he gets into his car and drives off. There's a bakery two doors down and I have a craving for a hot donut like when I was a little girl so I make my way over with Levi behind me. Not paying attention as I'm digging through my bag for my ringing for I bump into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologize to the brunette exiting the bakery.

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I'm in a hurry I could have knocked you down." She replies steadying the three boxes she's carrying.

"Did you need help with those?" I say and see Levi stepping forward.

"Oh no I'm fine but thank you. I'm Faith." She states awkwardly extending her hand.

"I'm Anastasia, nice to meet you." I answer shaking her hand and stepping back out-of-the-way.

"Likewise, Love your boots by the way and again I'm sorry." She says before walking to a waiting Mercedes.

"Shall we?" Levi asks holding the door open. I take one more look back to where she went and see her waiving as the car drives away and I can't seem to shake this feeling I have.

**While all this is happening with Ana, Gideon is well… you'll see.**

Entering the small French café I quickly scan and head towards the back corner where I see my party waiting and make my way over. The waiter quickly comes over once I'm seated and order a bottle of wine.

"How was your flight?"

"Like any other flight. Long and exhausting." I reply as the waiter comes back with the bottle.

"The woes of being a CEO." They joke as I pour the wine into the glasses.

"Yes, the woes of being a CEO. So how are you Grey?" I ask him and he gives me a what-do-you-think look.

**0o0o0**

**In case you haven't noticed by now, Gideon is Team C&A. **

**& is being sneaky. **

**I made a pinterest board for this story. Links in my bio. **


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours on the road we arrive back to our hotel for the charity event tonight. Yesterday was an eventful day with Ray meeting Gideon for the first time, I was bugging out of my mind with worry but like Gideon said, there was no need. The two men had a five minuet stare down then Ray broke the ice by asking him if he's been taking care of me and pleased with Gideon's firm 'Yes Sir' he was pleased and asked him to go fishing with him. My jaw nearly hit the floor. Never in my 23 years of life has he asked any one to join him on his trips. He always goes alone, hell he has never asked me and I'm his child. While they where out on the lake I took the time to tidy up the house and cook a big meal so Ray would have a few left over's. Around 3pm they came back but Ray brought me back a wet scowling Gideon.

"_Daddy what did you do to him?" I ask as Gideon steps out of the truck wet from head to toe._

"_I did nothing. I told him to stay put. He did that to himself." He answers with a smirk. Shaking my head I walk back inside and return with a towel. Ray chuckles as Gideon removes his wet shirt and shoes. _

"_That's not the best part." My dad says extending a metal bucket. Gideon growls as he dries his body. _

"_I thought you got rid of them." Gideon hisses quietly._

"_Your husband here is a very good fisher… at catching shit fish!" Ray can't contain his laughter and I take the bucket in my hands before he spills it. Looking in I see that it's filled with fish the size of my hand. I giggle/cough but Gideon notices._

"_I guess you aren't good at everything." I tease a scowling Gideon. _

"_Now this my boy is a fish." Ray pulls out a fish about three feet long. A whopper. _

Ray made his fish fry and apologized for making fun of Gideon and his shit fish but it was kind of hard to take him serious since he was laughing the entire time but it was all in good fun.

Ray and Gideon meeting went better than what I imagined.

"What time is the stylist stopping by again?" Gideon asks me as we step into the elevator.

"An hour." I reply checking the email on my phone.

"Alright." He answers going back to his phone. I'm about ready to chuck that thing out of the window. What the hell is he doing on that damn thing and most importantly who the hell is he emailing with? My mind isn't helping with all the absurd theories I'm conjuring up. Trying to have a flowing conversation with him is like pulling teeth since we arrived. Is he having an affair?

**Gideon-**

I know Ana is starting to get suspicious as to why I'm glued to my phone. I know what she's thinking and I wish I could ease her mind but then it would give away what I'm doing and I really can't have that. She would go ballistic if she knew I was sneaking around with Christian, I guess I am cheating in a way and he's the mistress. The thought gives me shivers. Christian and me. That would never in a million years work.

"Are you going to stay here while I try on dresses?" She asks me and I notice a hint of annoyance.

"No. I have a meeting with the Russian I told you who runs the shipping yard at the port in an hour but I'll be back in time." She eyes me but she nods. This time I'm telling the truth unlike yesterday when I had to lie to her.

"_Yes, the woes of being a CEO. So how are you Grey?" _

"_Where do I begin? The past three months for me have been life changing and an eye opener. I never thought I would be where I am mentally and emotionally. Dealing with everything after god knows how long has taken the weight off my shoulders and I'm happy, well for the most part but I'm getting there."_

"_I'm glad for you, you do look different from when you greeted me with your presence in June." He scowls and shakes his head._

"_Not my finest moment at all and again I apologize for that and the things I said."_

"_No worries. Accepted and forgotten." He nods swirling his wine before taking a sip._

"_How are you and Ana?" He doesn't meet my eyes and it's time for the truth._

"_Good. Look what I'm about to tell you, don't be angry with her."_

"_Okay…" His face pales a little._

"_This marriage between Ana and I started unconventional. I asked for her help to which she agreed to and I in turn would help her." I explain and his brows furrow._

"_You lost me Cross."_

"_My grandfather would only let me receive my inheritance if I married."_

"_So it's a loveless marriage?"_

"_No we love each other just not in the way a couple would. I love her like a sister."_

"_And she agreed to this?" He's not yelling or angry which is new. I'm not used to this Christian._

"_Yes, she agreed after you two talked at the charity event. I don't know what was said but whatever it was, it made her agree to marry me. Up until we married in Greece, I asked her many of time if she was sure and every time she said yes. Then Frank decided to change the rules once I went through with it to which I told him to fuck off and keep his money and properties. I told Ana about that and brought up divorce since there's no point in us staying married. She dismissed the divorce idea."_

"_Yes I remember that talk. It was the last time I saw her in person and I'm not happy on how I acted and said. Fuck a duck. I hate old Christian. How did you help her?"_

"_I paid Ray's house off since it was in foreclosure. I was planning on giving her the inheritance money for her to pay off her student loans but she did that on her own."_

"_And she doesn't want to divorce you." _

"_I've brought it up twice and both times she dismissed it."_

"_Maybe she's in love with you." His head snaps up._

"_No she's not. She still has feelings for you Grey. She's being stubborn. I don't think she's stopped loving you, just tried to ignore that pain you caused by throwing herself into work and avoiding it. What do you feel for her?"_

"_I love her. I've loved her since I watched her sleep the first night we spent together."_

"_Creepy but okay. What do you plan on doing to get her back after I talk some sense into her?"_

"_Well, first we need to talk. I for one need to apologize for what I did then the balls in her court."_

"_Alright. You going to the Men Of The Year event tonight?" He scowls and I share the same feeling._

"_Yea. I'll be there, unfortunately."_

"_So will we. Talk to her there and curb that temper. If she doesn't want to talk don't get mad. We're in Seattle til Sunday since I have business matters to attend here and she hates flying alone. She won't be going anywhere." Waiving the waiter over he brings us the check and pay._

"_Does she know what you're doing?"_

"_No. So shut it and continue this progress. I like this new non-yelling Christian. You're very submissive." I joke. _

"_Fuck off Cross." He growls._

"_Temper, temper. I have your balls now Grey." He huffs and walks past me as the women in this place drop like flies as we leave. _

I only hope Ana listens to what Christian has to say and doesn't run off. Some times she's to stubborn for her own good.

**Ana-**

I'm tired at looking and trying on gowns for the last hour and 30 minuets. I haven't found anything I like and I'm not that picky when it comes to fashion. My mind is more focused on figuring out what Gideon is up to than these dresses.

"Alright so this is a no." The red headed stylist says placing the jade colored dress in the huge 'NO' pile. Her assistant hands me the next dress.

"This is a Zuhair Murad couture." I don't really look at it anymore, just put it on. Al this fuss for a dress I'll only wear once? She turns me around to face the mirror and I'm stunned at how this hugs me. It's a corset style tan gown with black linear detail all over. Both ladies have stars in there eyes.

"We have a winner." They both squeal and drag me off for hair and make up. Oh the joys of being a girl.

**0o0o0**

**I was going to put the event in this chp but I changed my mind. so it will be next chp. (So will the meeting:)**

**FYI- I had a few of you get kinda upset about Faith. She isn't a sub or girlfriend. CG isn't into BDSM anymore. Some of you smart cookies figured out who she is.**


End file.
